


Season 5a Finale

by Remyroo17



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remyroo17/pseuds/Remyroo17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only True Love's kiss can save Emma from the darkness, and after she's been evil for 6 months, whose kiss will it take?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 5a Finale

It had been the longest six months Regina had ever known. Every other week the town had fought Emma. Every other week a new attempt at kidnapping Henry. It all put too much stress on her relationship with Robin, and they broke up – much to Henry’s delight.

 

And now here they were, crowding Emma, keeping her pushed back against a wall with nowhere to run.

 

Regina and Hook were the closest to Emma. Snow, Charming and Henry were not far behind, and the townspeople formed a crowd further back.

 

“Swan, you don't have to do this any more,” Hook sighed, stepping closer to Emma. Her hands were up, fireballs ready to throw, but she didn't attack as Hook came closer. “True Love’s kiss can break any curse,” he smiled.

 

And then he kissed her. His lips had barely touched hers before he was thrown through the air, crashing on the ground behind the townspeople.

 

“Don’t touch me,” Emma yelled, shifting her stance and ready to attack.

 

“You're the only one she's going to listen to,” Henry said quietly, moving up behind Regina. “You know you are.”

 

Regina gulped, and started slowly walking towards Emma. Emma’s aim was now on her, and Regina raised her hands in surrender.

 

“Emma-”

 

“Don't. Don't try. You can't change anything.”

 

“You don't believe that.”

 

Regina stepped closer, until she was right in front of Emma.

 

“I should never have let you take in the Darkness. I should have stopped you – there were so many other options. I should have taken it myself. I could have coped better.”

 

“Whatever you're trying to do isn't going to work,” Emma said, holding a fireball right in front of Regina’s face.

 

But Regina didn't flinch. Instead, she lifted a hand and took a gentle hold on Emma’s wrist the fireball extinguished itself, and Emma looked worried; worried she might be powerless against Regina in this moment.

 

“I should never have sacrificed myself for you. I regret it every day,” Emma muttered angrily. “Just so you could be with your precious little thief.”

 

“I know. I know, Emma. Every day, I regret letting you. And to make it worse, Robin wasn't my happy ending. You sacrificed yours for me to have mine and it didn't even work out.”

 

Regina didn't know where she wanted to go with this; all she knew was that if she kept talking, maybe Emma would surrender.

 

“You're a good person, Emma. You're a good woman. And I know that the Emma we all know and love is in there somewhere, behind the darkness, buried by it. And I need to tell her that… I love her. I believe she’s my happy ending – that _you’re_ my happy ending.

 

“And there's only one way any of us can find out the truth, there's only one way to save you and by God I hope it works.”

 

She gulped, and shifted her hand to Emma’s neck, pulling her into a soft and brief kiss.

 

The magic of true love burst out from their position, and Regina broke the kiss in shock. Emma stared at her, and a bright smile appeared on her face before she wavered on the spot, and fell forward onto Regina, limp.

 

 

“She’ll be okay,” Regina said, gently dabbing a damp cloth over Emma’s sweaty forehead. She was tucked up in bed in her apartment, out cold and fast asleep. She was shaking, her body fighting the darkness that had overcome it.

 

“But she’ll be out for a while – we just have to keep watching over her.”

 

Regina was sitting on the edge of the bed, while Henry remained in the chair next to it.

 

“Mom,” he started, looking at Regina. He didn't continue until she looked back. “When I said talk to her, that isn't exactly what I meant,” he smirked. Regina smiled abashedly too, and looked back down at Emma. “I'm glad it worked though.”

 

“Aren't we all,” Snow interjected, bringing a tray of food and drink over, knowing full well that Regina and Henry wouldn't leave Emma’s bedside. “I've gotta say, Regina, I didn’t see that coming. It seems obvious now.”

 

 

Regina ended up laying on the bed next to Emma, unable to stray from watching over her. She was getting ready to fall asleep herself, until she saw Emma’s eyes flicker and open. The blonde lifted a hand to rub her eyes.

 

“What happened?” She asked quietly, looking around the room.

 

“It's okay, you're gonna be okay,” Regina nodded, lifting the damp cloth to wipe Emma’s face again. Emma looked at her in slight confusion. “Do you remember anything?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, all of it. I was evil. But you – you saved me. You…” She paused and her cheeks turned a little red. “You kissed me.”

 

“And it worked,” Regina muttered, smiling again.

 

“Do it again,” Emma smirked, getting more comfortable and shifting just a little closer.

 

Regina laughed a little, and brought her hand up to Emma’s cheek, pulling her closer and into a soft, gentle kiss.

 

When they pulled apart, neither could stop smiling.

 

“You know what I’d _really_ like to do?”

 

“Henry is sitting right by the bed, you know that right?”

 

“It's nothing like that,” Emma laughed. “I just… Don't you think it's about time we took a family vacation?”

 

“Where, camping? Your parents can't exactly cross over the town line. And I'm no camper.”

 

“Who said anything about my parents? I mean _our_ family. Me. You. Henry.”

 

“We’re a family now, are we? My my, you haven't even proposed yet.”

 

Emma laughed happily, and swiped a strand of Regina’s hair from her face. “Of course we’re a family.”

 

They were quiet for a moment as they each pondered the meaning of that.

 

“Where were you thinking, then?”

 

“Well, first I was thinking, yknow. The sun, the sea, the sand. Water so clear you can see straight through it.

 

“And then I thought, screw that, let's go to Disney World!”

 

“We are not going to Disney World on vacation,” Regina laughed. “I like the first idea much better.”

 

“Don't tell me you don't wanna take a selfie with all the characters. Come on, it's the perfect opportunity for ironic selfies! We can even stay in a six star hotel on the nearest beach, then we can have both vacations.”

 

“That… Doesn't sound too bad.”

 

Emma grinned. As a kid, she'd always wanted to go to Disney World, and now she got her chance – with a true family of her own.

 

“Did I hear that right?” Henry piped up, standing up and leaning over them. “Disney World?!”

 

Emma sighed and laughed. “Yeah, kiddo. Disney World.”

 

“But first,” Regina interrupted. “You,” she pointed at Emma. “Need to take a shower. I'll start booking.”

**Author's Note:**

> I MIGHT continue this... I'm not sure yet.


End file.
